


Black Curse

by Tylerkelly2706



Series: Megaman X AU [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Irregular Hunter X | Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerkelly2706/pseuds/Tylerkelly2706
Summary: Zero, a famous Maverick Hunter visits a place which is considered "where it all started" there he finds a deep dark secret that reveals the truth about himself, will he succumb to his true self or destroy the very ambition he was originally designed with
Relationships: Layer/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Megaman X AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556161
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Zero, a Maverick Hunter well known for being a part of the X Squadron which consists of him, Axl, Alia, Layer, Pallette, Spider, Marino and lead by X had often multiple things going in the back of his mind. and an amazing heroic fighter at times, he had nightmares detailing a mysterious shadowed figure and flashbacks of bad memories whoever the shadowed figure is, he kept saying "Go Back". Back? Back to where? Zero then remembered a certain abandoned facility in the desert mountain area, he knew exactly where it was, so he decides to go there alone to check it out

Zero was riding through the desert fast on his motorcycle he was approaching the facility where he thinks is where old man in his nightmares said, "Go Back" 

Zero: well...this is the place, not sure what i'd find here...

Zero felt brave in confronting any potential threat that may be in this facility but deep down he felt...scared

Zero: i feel...i feel like i've been here before...

he finally walks inside the facility, it felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, he looked around until he stepped on something that broke. As he looked down to see what he broke he saw broken pieces of blue crystal 

Zero: what is this...? *picks up a couple fragments* i wonder where these came from...how did they break here?

Zero's confusion only continued as he walked deeper and deeper into the facility he gave a light gasp

what he found was a severed arm the ground, he rushed over to inspect it and it appeared to belong to Sigma, leader of the Mavericks! 

Zero: this arm looks like it was here for a VERY long time, what was Sigma doing here and how did he lose it?


	2. The Chip and The Body

Zero ventured deep into the centre of the facility, the place was bigger than he thought he then saw a massive junk heap of destroyed robots

Zero: *gasps in shock and takes a look* what happened to these guys? they don't seem like Reploids...

he slowly waked through the graveyard of destroyed robots and came across the body of a human being lying on the ground! he rushed over to inspect it

the human was dead, from the look of it: exhaustion

Zero: i wonder who this guy was...? the hair looks wierd..yet familiar...i'll take the body back to base so CInnamon can do an body identification 

he then leaves the body and enters a nearby door, inside the door was a massive room containing a capsule, many robot building machines and a huge computer it must be the main computer room

Zero: woah...*walks towards the main computer and activates it* let's see..*looks at the most recent information and found a message on the computer and plays it*

"Zero, my masterpiece...you must destroy Light's legacy! After him! he is our nemesis! our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life! Go! destroy him! that's an order!"

Zero blinked after seeing the message and looked back at the dead body

Zero: that guy...was my creator...Light's legacy? what does he mean by that? wait..does he mean Dr Light? X's creator? 

Zero: then saw something on a table in the corner of his eye, it was Reploid upgrade chip as he walked over to take a look he scanned it and found he was compatible with it 

Zero: *inserts the chip into his system multiple things appeared on his HUD*

Hyper Mode Unlocked

W Code initiated

W connection restored

Zero then got a message from his personal Navigator, Layer

Layer: *message* Zero, this is Layer head back to base soon it's getting late

Zero: huh? oh sure, *picks up the body and contacts Layer* i've got a body in need of identification i'm heading back soon, Zero out


	3. The New Look

after Zero returned to Hunter Base and put the dead mans body in the Autopsy room for the Medical Reploids to research he went to sleep not knowing what awaited him in the morning 

Zero: *yawns and gets out of his sleeping capsule, he went to the bathroom to wash his face looked himself in the mirror and blinked* what...the hell?

Zero's armor was changed black and his hair changed silver 

Zero: *rubs his eyes and looked again but his armor was still black, he looked at his helmet lying on the ground it had changed black as well* what is this? 

he took a self diagnosis and found his Hyper Mode was activated but just before he could switch it off

X: Zero? what happened?

Zero turned around to see his best friend X 

Zero: oh, X it's just a Hyper Mode, nothing to worry about *Switches the Hyper Mode off and his armor and hair change back to normal*

X: yeah, cool but where were you Zero? i was looking for you all night

Zero: did anybody tell you where i would be?

X shakes his head meaning "no" and begun to look more concerned

Zero: *sighs* i went to the facility i was created, found the dead body of who i think is my creator, and an upgrade chip containing that black Hyper Mode and other things i haven't looked at yet in my system

X: oh, interesting what was your creators name?

Zero: he didn't say but in a message i found he said something about destroying Light's legacy

X: Light? my creator

Zero: most likely

the two Reploids walked to the briefing room where they met the rest of the team

Axl: hi guys

Zero: hey Axl

Spider: how are you doing Zero

Zero: i'm doing fine, Spider

a siren went off

Alia: Mavericks are attacking the Magnamite Power Station! Mobilise immediately!

X: rogeR! guys let's movE!


	4. Mechanoloid fight

X and the gang arrived at the place where the Mechanoloid was attacking

Marino: *activates her mask and her knives* let's get it! *charges*

X: Marino, wait! don't be reckless! 

Marino dashes at the mechanoloid but is hit by one of it's giant legs

Marino: wooaaahh!! *hits the ground* ooff!...that hurt ...*gets up*

X: told you not to be reckless *activates his Icarus Armor and attacks the Mechanoloid with the other guys with Marino following him*

Zero: *slashes at some of it's armor slicing it up* 

the Mechanoloid was weakened but activated it's weapons to fight back

Spider: *dodges* eat this! *throws a card at one of the lazer turrets disarming it*

Axl: *destroys some of it's leg joints*

X: Zero! finish it! 

Zero: got it! *jumps high in the air and slashes the weak spot on the top of it's head with his saber destroying the mechanoloid

X: alright! mission accomplished! hey, Zero...your black again

Zero: *looks at his arms* hey, your right! what's going on? i didn't even activate the Hyper Mode

but then, Zero heard a voice in his head

???: Zero!

Zero: who's there!?

Axl: who you talking to? 

Zero: i don't know Axl..Layer are you getting this?

Layer: *Message* not a thing. head back to base and get a check

Zero: good idea...

the 5 Hunters headed back to base


	5. Corruption

after returning to base and getting a check it seemed no one knew what was up with Zero, the voice in his head would not stop though, every time he deactivates his Black Armor it reactivates itself something definitely isn't right

Zero decided to get some sleep but while he slept he heard the voice again

??: Zero

Zero: you again!? who are you!? 

???: it doesn't matter, i gave you instructions to KILL Light's Legacy! 

Zero: What is Light's Legacy anyway!? 

an image is shown in front of Zero the image of a reploid that reploid was X!

Zero: X...X is his legacy!?

??: you guessed right i need you to KILL HIM!

Zero: NO!!!

Zero woke up from his nightmare

Zero: *pants and finds himself in his black armor again* dammit! i won't do it! 

but a dark energy surged in Zero's body and a W appeared on Zero's gem

Zero:...yes, creator..i must destroy X...*walks out of his room*


	6. body and voice revealed

Zero walked slowly to X's quarters his instinct was now to kill his friend, X under the command of his creator, while walking he passed the research room

Douglas: *inspecting the body* great sparks! this is Dr Albert Wily! the evil robot scientist, enemy of Dr Light, what was he working on when he died...*researches his history* Project Zero...wait...my god he created Zero! i gotta tell him! *rushes to Zero's room not knowing that Zero was heading for X's room...

Zero arrived and quietly entered X's room, X was asleep peacefully in his capsule

Zero: *activates his saber and opens the capsule* your time has come, X *raises his saber ready to slice off X's head!*

???: there he is! kill him!

but Zero begun to fight himself inside his mind

Zero: no..i won't! 

???: you must, Zero! it is your duty! 

Zero: if this is my duty...then screw it! 

???: how DARE you talk to your maker like that! kill him now!

Zero: NEVER!! *breaks free from the control waking X*

X: huh!?! Zero!?!? what are you doing in here?! 

Zero: the voice...it's in my head! i gotta stop it! 

Douglas came in at the very moment

Douglas: Zero! i got some news bad news!

Zero: what is it, Douglas?

Douglas: that dead body you recovered was Dr Wily, your creator! he created you to destroy X

X: Wily...my creators rival?? 

Douglas: yes, X

Zero: what about the voice in my head..?

Douglas: the analysis showed that he created a machine that connects with you and has Wily's mind in it, the machine is somewhere back in the facility

Zero: then I gotta go back to that facility, find that machine and destroy it!

X: i'm going with you!


	7. Fight against the Nightmare

Zero arrived back at the abandoned facility with X by his side

Zero: what the hell? X i told you not to follow me

X; Zero, i'm helping you out whether you like it or not!

Zero: *sighs* okay.. let's go inside

the two reploids go inside the facility to find and destroy the machine controlling the link between Zero and the WIly AI

X: this place gives me the creeps....

Zero: now you know how i feel, X...

X and Zero both enter a secret room which contained a huge machine displaying a hologram

Wily AI: Zero!

Zero: Wily! i'm here to destroy you! *activates his saber*

Wily AI: so you choose to betray me and join Light's ultimate robot? *points to X* 

Zero: i will not betray my friends, even if my true programming was to destroy them

Wily AI: hmm, good thing i had my emergency copy in case you went against me....

a nearby Reploid capsule opened and out came a reploid that looked a lot like Zero but it was purple, green and violet 

Nightmare Zero: prepare to die, Zero!

Zero: *pulls out saber* X, go and set the explosives!

X: got it! *runs away to set the explosive charges*


	8. Black Zero vs Nightmare Zero

Zero in his black armor begun to fight his Nightmare looking duplicate in a sword fight

Zero: *slashes at Nightmare Zero*

Nightmare Zero; *blocks and slashes back*

Zero: ack!! *hits the ground* grrr....RAIKOUSEN!!! *dashes at him and lightning slashes* 

Nightmare Zero: *jumps up* ENKOUJIN!! *his blade turns fiery and slashes down*

Zero: *dodges and slashes at his chest*

Nightmare Zero: ACK!!! .....not bad try this!! TENSHOUHA!!!

Zero: ARGH!!! *hit by the beam* 

Layer: *message* Zero! i finished my analysis! it looks like Juuhazan will work best on this guy!

Zero: *gets up* thanks, Layer! 

the two twins duel more until Zero got a perfect shot

Zero: JUUHAZAN!!! *slashes his sword down on Nightmare Zero slicing him in two and destroying him*

Wily AI: no! it isn't possible!

Zero: *looks to the AI* sorry, creator but i choose my own destiny not yours! *destroys the computer deleting the AI for good*

not long after X returned

X: Zero! thank goodness your okay! i set the explosives we don't have long let's get out of here!

the 2 reploids dash out of the base just before the bombs timer hit zero and the entire abandoned facility was destroyed 

X: phew...we got out of there okay

Zero: yeah..let's go home


	9. Confession

back Hunter Base after X and Zero returned Layer was looking for Zero who she found in his quarters

Layer: Zero?...*sits next to him on the bed* are you okay? 

Zero: *sighs* not really, Layer, you know that was my original programming: to kill X and potentially any threat that gets in my way

Layer: i know Zero *shyly but gently places her hand on his hand* but look on the bright side, you overcame that programming and you have a really cool Hyper Mode

Zero: but still, that thought of me being evil will never leave my mind again... i nearly killed X because of it...

Layer: it's over now, Zero it no longer matters *kisses his cheek*

Zero blushed as red as his armor

Layer: *coos* your so...cute when you blush *blushes with him*

Zero: s-same for you, layer *takes her hand in his*

Layer: *blushes* Zero...i...i love you! 

Zero: *warms smile* i now you do, so do i...*kisses her passionately* 

the Hunter and the Navigator begun making out on the bed with Layer on top of him as the night went on

deep in his mind Zero missed his previous love, Iris but he knows deep in his heart Iris would not want him to be lonely and have an empty heart as long as Iris was happy seeing Zero with someone He's happy


End file.
